


Calachel's Long Journey

by supergecko



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: We shipped literally EVERYONE, co fic, semicaly, supergecko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergecko/pseuds/supergecko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A giant peacock sends Rachel on a quest to Free Calypso? Crazy stuff, man. Written with the help of the beautiful semicaly on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calachel's Long Journey

**Author's Note:**

> This beautiful story started with me and Caly girl going back and forth, word by word. We eventually went to sentences, and then to paragraphs. We often play cards in character as Calypso (Caly girl) and Rachel (me, Risa). Is it weird we're shipping each other together? Nahhhhh

Nico takes food from Jason. Hiding it in his cabin under the rug, but Jason steals Nico's aviator and gives him Leo's underwear to make into a hat. Disgusted, Nico slowly pulls it onto Jason's head. Jason screams Bloody Murder and calls Leo a butt-chicken. Leo hears Piper telling Thalia about Jason's underwear accident when all Hell breaks loose. 

Hera had sent a gigantic Peacock to tell a certain Oracle that she is awesome. Aside the fact she WAS amazing, but a big dork. The peacock had a "Free Calypso" t-shirt with a big X and a note that said:

DEAR RACHEL,  
TO FREE CALYPSO YOU MUST 

Rachel gazed up to the sky to read the rest of the note.

BEAT NICO IN A GAME OF MYTHOMAGIC. ONLY THEN WILL CALYPSO BE FREED  
xoxo Hera, Queen o da Gods

Rachel sweated nervously, knowing that if Calypso were freed, she would remember their secret rendezvous together, and knowing Calypso she wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut. The only solution would be to run her over with a pegasus or destroy all competitors for her heart. Whichever one was fine with Rachel but she chose the second one anyway.

She decided to put a whisper in Percy's ear that Annabeth was in danger and needed to live under the sea. Percy, being a seaweed brain, believed it. He grabbed Annabeth and jumped into the lake.

Leo was harder. Rachel finally came up with a plan and decided to convince Nico to touch Leo's butt and shadowtravel to Alaska and kill him. Nico happily agreed and tapped Nico on the butt. Leo turned around and raised his sexy eyebrows. Nico smiled as shadows slowly crept up his legs then through his arm and onto Leo's butt. Leo's mouth opened in surprise and Nico pressed a passionate kiss to it. Soon the shadows covered them both leaving Rachel standing there dumbfounded. Then she thought OH CRAP I STILL HAVE TO BEAT NICO IN MYTHOMAGIC! She shrugged it off and let Nico and Leo have "fun".

So she went off to her cabin and iris called Frank , who she knew was another pro at Mythomagic. 

"You have to do WHAT?" Frank said. Scared by Rachel's protest, he said "Fine, fine. I'll be there in a few hours to do a training montage."

Not long after she heard the tap of a bird on her window. She opened it and to let little bird Frank in and he cheeped. "You can change back," Rachel said. The bird pecked her and she realized she had abducted a random bird. She picks up the bird and looks at it intently. "You're mine now and I shall call you squishy," Rachel says adoringly just as a falcon swoops in the window and snatches the bird. The bird lived up to its name when the falcon squished its neck and dropped it on the ground. 

"Rachel," the falcon scolded. "You're not Snow White."

Rachel looked at Falcon Frank with anger. "That was my squishy!" She yells at Frank who changes back to a human. 

"No time for that now I must teach you." Frank advises.

Rachel, with no choice, angrily sat on her bed and motioned Frank toward the desk chair. He wasted no time and set ou the cards on the table. He went over the cards and strategy as if we were going to war.

"Let's get down to business," he said. "To defeat Nico. Did they send me jocks when I asked for nerds? You're the worst card player I've ever met, but you can bet before we're through...."

After Frank was done singing his song and going through what Rachel had to do, she was ready. Rachel got out a drachma and sent an Iris message to Nico.

Rachel gasped. In the mist, she saw a sight she could never un-see. "Nico um LEO what are you two doing?"

"Damn" she heard Nico mumble as he slid off Leo and quickly covered himself with a blanket. "Umm hey Rachel." He said out of breath.

"UM well you two are busy I guess but Nico I need to play Mythomagic with you," Rachel said quickly. 

"You need to what?" Leo asked.

"I need to play Nico a game of Mythomagic like now." Rachel says akwardly looking to the side. 

"Can't this wait till later?" Leo whines.

"Um uh no?" Rachel stuttered. "The future of someone's world depends on it?"

"All right I'll be there" Nico sighs pulling on some pants under the covers. 

"Yeah whatever just hurry up." Rachel says covering her blushing face.

Leo swiped a hand through the mist with a scowl. Rachel let out a breath and sat down. "Well I guess Leo doesn't have to die anymore" she says to herself. Rachel was somewhat glad. She always thought Leo was kind of cute, but of course no one compared to Calypso. Plus the whole swearing off men kinda thing crossed Leo off the list. But hey, she didn't swear off women. She smiled knowing she now really has to beat Nico.

Within a few minutes, a grumpy Nico was at Camp. Rachel, knowing she had only started to play today, had devised a plan. "Let me win and I won't tell," she whispered.

"No way," Nico says looking angrily at her, "You ruin my fun time I ruin yours." He storms away to his cabin while Rachel stands there blushing furiously.

He glanced back. "Are you coming?"

She nodded and followed him staring at his feet. She tried to mention how someone's freedom depended on this game and how she would tell Hazel, but Nico refused to listen and started to set up the cards on the floor. He finished and sat down. "Lets get this over with." Nico says lazily.

Rachel decided her only choice was to trash talk Nico. She sat down and stared at him. 

"Leo didn't look that pleased to me," Rachel says flat. Nico looked up at her.

"Well thats cause you interrupted us," He says with a scowl. 

"Nope, I watched for a good 3 minutes and he didn't look that--how do I put this--excited," Rachel says, tilting her head a bit.

"Well, he told me different," Nico said, but his game was off.

"Oh I'm not so sure, remeber that one night when Piper was on a quest? Now Jason knows how to work Leo, I'm not so sure about you," Rachel sneered. "Leo was purring like a cat aaaalllll night death boy," Rachel said. 

Nico forgot to draw that round. "It's underworld. Not death." He was red by then. "Thats not true!" He yelled, and the ground slowly started to crack around him.

"Nicooooo stop it!" one of the younger Hades kids said.

"BE QUIET!" Nico yelled at his sibling. He turned back to Rachel with fire in his dark eyes.

"Nico, are you okay?"

"Nope! Lets just hurry this up so I can beat you." He said with a grumble.

"How did Leo feel about you leaving for this?" Rachel sneered.

He lifted his eyes from his deck, "Excuse me?" ENico asked, irritated. He put down his card without even looking at his deck. Rachel smiled seeing that the card was weak and could be over powered by hers.

"I mean, I wouldn't be too happy to have my guy leave me for a hot date," Rachel said, staring at Nico's face. He looked away.

"Well I had to." Nico stuttered still looking away.

Rachel finally looked away."Obviously." She laid down the card that would beat Nico.

It took Nico a minute to realize what just happened. He finally turned back to look at the game. Nico looked at her with awe. Rachel flipped her hair and stood up. "Now you see--" she was cut off when Nico all of a sudden jumped at her and knocked both of them over. Rachel hit the floor with a thud while he straddled her, holding both her hands down.

 

[ "They'd hate us right now." "Rachel: YOU'RE MAKING US DO WHAT?" ]

 

"Nico, what the hell?" Rachel said, but was cut off when Nico pressed his lips to hers. A glowing light filled the room. Nico didnt stop until the light finally died out. He rolled off of her and they both sat up.

Nico paled and collapsed. "Shit shit shit NICO WAKE UP!" Apollo's words echoed in her head. "You can't touch guys, Rach. I know it sucks, but you gotta stay pure forever."

Rachel stared at her patron with a mix of fear and embarrasment. "Uhhm yes, sorry sir - er Mr. Apollo." She stuttered.

He winked. "I'll send him back to that Hephaestus kid for a while, he'll probably wake up." He nudged her. "Good luck with my mom, Rach. She can be...tricky." He vanished.

Rachel gulped and looked at Nico who slowy started to vanish off to Leo. When he finally was gone she stood up and looked at the Nico's confused younger sibling. "You saw nothing." She said, trying to sound as threatning as possible.

The Hades kid nodded slowly, eyes wide. She fell back into the shadows and disappeared, leaving Rachel alone in the dark cabin.

She let a shaky breath out and started out the door. She stepped out into the light and started towards her cabin to put away her cards. She was at the door of her room when the glowing light came back. Hera's presence whispered in her ear, "I do not ship it. But you have done well, Oracle. Go to the beach."

Rachel spun around but Hera was already gone. Rachel quickly ran inside her room to put away her cards and fix her wild hair. She was out the door and sprinting down to the beach in 10 seconds flat.

As the rushing waves came into view, she spotted a white dot in the distance. As she got closer, she could spot the Titan girl and her expression of pure terror.

Rachel shouted at the top of her lungs "Calypso!!". She bounced up on the balls of her feet and waved her arm, trying to get Calypso's attention.

Calypso spotted her and her face relaxed. "Rachel, my Oracle! I'm here now!" She jumped off the raft and swam to shore. She pressed her face to Rachel's shoulder and hugged her tightly. "I'm here now."

Rachel hugged her tight and tried to lift her off the ground, but failed and fell over. With a yelp Calypso fell on top of Rachel, who landed in the sand with a thump. Rachel gasped. Calypso's mouth was dangerously close to her own. Calypso pressed a salty kiss to Rachel's lips. Their mouths opened and Rachel flicked her tongue against Calypso's lip. Quickly, Rachel pulled away. 

"I hate you," Calypso whispered.

Rachel grinned "The feeling is mutual," she said, pulling Calypso back into the kiss. She suddenly heard the sound of rushing water and opened her eyes. She broke the kiss even though Calypso protested. She stared at the ocean where Percy's head was sticking out with a CALACHEL behind him in big water words.

Rachel's expression was of defeat. She grabbed Calypso close to her and yelled "Go away!" Calypso asked her to read the letters, and Rachel smiled. "Go away! You have your own rabid shippers!" she yelled. Percy smiled, flipped her off, and fell back into the ocean.

"What did it say?" Calypso asked, sitting on Rachel's lap. "Oh, nothing important." Rachel said, laughing at Calypso's adorable confused face. Rachel wraps her arms around Calypso's waist. "So how was the island?" She asked, looking into her eyes.

 

Calypso climbed onto Rachel's lap. "Boring after a while. Very serene."

[ Caly girl's name is Serena. ]

"I gardened a lot--I need to garden here!" she said. She got up and helped Rachel up after her. She ran toward the camp, and Rachel followed, laughing.

Calypso bounded toward the strawberry feilds. She stopped in her tracks and gasped, "This is amazing look at the size of it!" Rachel smiled at her and took her hand, intertwining their fingers. "C'mon Caly girl lets check it out," Rachel said, pulling her along.

They borrowed a couple baskets from the van nearby and started picking. "We should make jam," Rachel said. 

"What's jam?" Calypso said.

Rachel stopped dead in her tracks and looked Calypso straight in the eyes. "Jam is the most wonderful thing in the world. I guess I'll have to teach you all the new things of 2014." 

Calypso smirked and took a step closer, "That's not the only thing you'll need to teach me." 

Rachel's face went red instantly. Slowly, Calypso brushed a lock of hair from Rachel's cheek. Rachel swallowed. "I guess you will, Caly girl."

Calypso leaned in closer for a kiss and Rachel closed her eyes, but it didn't come. She opened one eye and Calypso was gone. She spun around to see her running down the field, obviously laughing.

"I hate you too!" Rachel yelled. She spun the opposite way and ran for the woods.

Calypso looked back and noticed that the oracle wasn't following her. Confused, she jogged over in her direction.

"Rachel. Rachel come back!" Calypso said, but Rachel didn't hear. She was already in the cover of the woods. A shadow moved nearby. A twig cracked. Leaping from behind a tree was the wild Octivian. Calypso's eyes widened at the sight of the torn teddy bears on his belt. "Umm hi," She greeted but suddenly he was ontop of her, his hand holding her by the throat.

A knife gleamed in his hand. "Rachel is mine," he said, a smile growing on his face.

Calypso screamed from the trees. "Rachel, who is this strange man?" Calypso just wasn't accustomed to monsters yet, human or otherwise. 

Octavian whistled, and two bully boys ran from the trees. One grabbed Calypso and covered her mouth. Rachel yelled, "Get off her!" but was ignored. Octavian rolled off her, and the second guy grabbed Rachel's arms and pulled her away.

"He only wants the Oracle," the guy holding Calypso whispered to her. "But check under Poseidon's shrine." Octavian and his buddy holding Calypso's love raced to the strawberry van and drove away.

Calypso glared at the man who was looking behind him at the van. She took the chance and whistled a bit. Suddenly two crows came down on Octavian's buddy and clawed at his face. He screamed and tried to brush them off. Calypso took this chance, got up and kicked him in the gut, and he doubled over in pain. When you spend a few centuries on an island with only animals, you learn things.

Calypso tried to run for the van, but it was useless. Rachel was almost out of sight. Calypso screamed all the way to camp. Chiron found her and shook her.

"Child, who are you? What happened?"

"They took Rachel! He said--Poseidon's shrine? Purple shirts?"

"Katie, fetch Jason please," Chiron said urgently.

Calypso paced around, waiting for Jason to come, when she realized she was going to need more help. She ran over to the beach and threw a rock into the water. Not long after Percy's head popped out of the surface. "I need your help, Percy." Calypso pleaded. 

"Nope," Percy said without any hesitation. 

Calypso took a step forward and said to him in a low voice, "I know you were looking up my dress when I swam in earlier. Come help and I won't tell Annabeth." Percy blushed. "What did you do this time?" 

Jason ran up. "You did what, girl?" he said angrily. "Where's Rachel?" 

"I told you! This crazy guy grabbed her in the forest, and then his friends grabbed her and took her to a van and they drove away!" A little water fell down her face, but Calypso ignored it.

"So, you're telling me they just took her," Percy said, now fully out of the water. 

"Yes, that's what I said, it was some kid named Octivanin or something." 

Both Percy's and Jason's eyes widened as they looked at each other. 

"Well, I guess we know where to go now." Jason said, with worry in his voice.

"What? Do you know him?" Calypso asked.

"Yeah, Octavian isn't the most happy person." Jason explains scratching the back of his neck.

Percy climbed out of the water and punched Jason in the arm playfully. "Let's--" he started, but was cut off by Calypso's gasp. "I thought you two were friends!"

Jason looked at her, confused while Percy just facepalmed. "Yes, Calypso, we are indeed friends." 

Calypso looked at him with disbelief. "Well, where I come from we greet friends with a kiss." Calypso walked up to Jason got on hey tippy toes and gave him a peck in the cheek.

Percy looked at Jason's blushing face and sighed. "Taken, bro. Can you summon Triton or Trident or whatever?"

"Uhh um yeah I don't think so," Jason stuttered, not taking his eyes off Calypso's face. Percy snapped his fingers in front of Jason's face to get his attention.

"Pull yourself together bro! Sorry about him," Percy said to Calypso. "He was struck by lightning as a child."

"Oh, no matter, let's hurry up and go," Calypso said anxiously, not noticing Jason staring at her.

Percy nodded and grabbed a handful of Jason's hair. "I think Blackjack has a chariot we can use," he said.

Jason protested but went along with it. They got into the chariot and rode off to New Rome.

 

~  
[ Rachel's POV in New Rome ]

 

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare," Rachel thought when she woke up. "That's my name. I'm Greek. That crazy auror kidnapped me and Reyna is freaking out." She repeated this message to herself over and over. She raised her head off her shoulder to look around. It was dark but she was able to see she was in a small room with one door. Reyna was banging on that door shouting in Roman something that Rachel couldn't quite understand.

"Blah blah blah Latin blah blah graecus blah blah blah impetus excors!" she yelled. "Return her!"  
[ "Blah blah blah Latin blah blah Greek blah blah blah impulsive idiot!" ]

"She is mine. She loves me!" Octavian bellowed.

"No she doesn't! Return her or we'll have a rescue party within the day!"

Octavian turned away from the door. "I'm not listening!" He turned and looked at Rachel with delight in his eyes. "Rachel, you're awake!"

Rachel screamed. 

Reyna gestured for the guards. "Oracle, calm yourself. Octavian," she said the word with a snarl, "will be contained so he doesn't cause another dispute. Would you like some hot chocolate?"

"Uhh sure." Rachel said, eyes set on Octavian as he was dragged out of the room. She took the cup that Reyna passed to her. "Could I ask where exactly we are?" Rachel asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"We're in the war prison," Reyna said. "Another reason Neptune is considered bad luck, why his children are considered soulless. The jail is always deep beneath his shrine." 

Rachel narrowed her eyes. "Why are his children soulless?" 

Reyna grimaced. "His first children were Irish," Reyna said, looking at Rachel's hair. "I've always liked gingers." 

Rachel looked away and blushed because of the fact that Reyna was the only one other than Calypso that loved her (awesome) hair color. She took another sip from her cup to hide her blushing face.

"Thank you, praetor," Rachel said, using the title to keep distance between them.

"We should go up," Reyna said suddenly, blushing. "The Greeks will burn down the city if they can't find you."

Rachel smiled at that. Caly would find her.

She stood up but felt her knees shake and fell back down. She dropped her cup which shattered, getting Reyna's attention. She rushed over to help the oracle up putting her arm around her waist to support her. Rachel blushed at both the embarassment and the fact that Reyna's hand was very close to her butt.

Reyna glanced over and raised her eyebrows, like /Is this okay?/

Rachel just nodded hiding her red face with her hair and moved along with the praetor of Camp Jupiter supporting her.

They were almost above ground when they heard a blast. They quickened their pace and Reyna yelled some orders to random people. "Dakota! Tell them they can have their Oracle! She's right here!"

Dakota yelled back, "But it's Jason and Percy! They make such cool explosions!"

"Now!" Reyna yelled.

Dakota grumbled and ran up the stairs yelling for Jason and Percy to knock it off. Rachel smiled knowing that Calypso would make them blow up all of Camp Jupiter to find her. She quickend her pace even more at that thought.

 

~  
[ On Blackjack's chariot ]

 

Calypso let out a fierce war cry. "RACHEL! RACHEL! RACHEL!" She chanted. "Fire the cannon, you silly Greek!" she yelled to Percy. Calypso looked around in search for her red haired oracle. She spotted her limping across towards the chariot. Excited, she jumped off the chariot despite being over ten feet off the ground. She landed and rolled, brushing dust off of her clothes.

Rachel tried to run toward Calypso, but fell over. Calypso tripped on a rock and landed right next to Rachel. They shared a kiss, and Calypso glanced at Reyna. She exhibited HER wolf stare. Reyna sighed...rejected again.

Rachel saw Reyna and felt a bit of guilt. She got up and kissed Reyna on the cheek suprising the preator. Reyna grew red and walked off covering her face with her hands.

Calypso scowled. She'd been rejected much more than Reyna had. Rachel laughed and kissed her.

Rachel got up and helped Calypso up as well. They took each others hands and walked off out of Camp Jupiter.

"I won't sail away," Rachel whispered.

 

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS:
> 
> Jason stood there looking as Calypso and Rachel walked off hand in hand. Percy noticed he started to tear up. "Cmon dude, it'll be ok," he said. He obviously saw that Jason wasn't listening. So what's the only way to get his attention? Percy thought. He figured it out and just acted on instinct. Percy pressed his lips against Jason's, which obviously brought him back because he started to kiss back. Percy smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Jason's neck.
> 
> "Um hi," Reyna said, rushing to the two boys. "That was a nice thing you did for them."
> 
> Percy looked at her, and his expression softened, then quickly turned to a devilish grin. He whispered in Jason's ear like a nine-year-old. Jason smiled.
> 
> "Hey Reyna," Percy said. "Want to get some hot chocolate?"


End file.
